galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric kills Two Tyranno Fins
Eric kills Two Tyranno Fins (5010 OTT ) Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Chapter 2: Ragnarsson Rock Eric kills two Tyranno Fins with a Spear Gun. His feat is witnessed by members of the Holmquist clan and members of the Circle of Elders I slipped into the water, forced myself to stop breathing through my mouth and let my gills take over the breathing process. When the cold water rushed past my gills, and I was underwater, I felt as right as rain. With powerful stroked of my fins, I accelerated myself past the gate and into open water. During Short Summer the Sun was coming up very early the first rays of light penetrated the upper layers of water. I must have been a good mile away from the Rock as I watched a school of Silver-Flickers dash by at first thinking nothing of it. Then a swarm of larger Split Fins followed the Silver Flickers, Aho, moments later I saw the sharp triangular nose of a large Rock Shark coming up from the depths, I was unafraid, but where was the other one, they rarely hunted alone. I readied the harpoon. It had three long barrels, each loaded with an explosive-tipped, rocket-propelled steel spears. Only, this Rock Shark was not hunting, it was also fleeing. There was only one thing in our oceans that made a Rock Shark act this way. The dark, fast-growing shadowy mass behind the Rock Shark was without question a Tyranno Fin . To see one this far north at this time of year was quite unusual. The Tyranno Fin shot passed me, continuing for about 200 meters. It was a Tri Halfer , a reasonably-sized male. All my thoughts of caution were swept away by the excitement of the hunt. Down here I did not have to pretend, ashamed for what I was, or take punishment my father deemed necessary. Down here, I was Eric Olafson , Neo Viking warrior , and hunter. Tyranno Fins could get as large as the biggest Terran Blue Whales . Our teacher told us the whales although mammals, lived in water, never on land. They were not actual fish. They also were not a terribly aggressive animal, like the Tyrannos. Right behind the eyes of the Tyranno was a yellowish patch of skin, it was there where their skulls were attached to the rest of the body, and a well-placed harpoon into the yellow area could penetrate all the way to their brains. For that reason, the patch was referred to as the Mark . The Mark was within range, I calmed my nerves and aimed carefully. The harpoon rushed with a streak of bubbles through the water almost to fast to see and struck true! The mighty beast arched violently and trashed its tail fin back and forth, then in a cloud of dark red blood and bubbles, it slowly rose to the distant surface. Before I could think about my next steps, a second shadow approached fast, but not 200 meters distant. Instead, it was right below me. It was fast and big, much bigger than the other. No matter how fast I could swim. It was made for this environment and was much quicker. I was afraid of death but not of dying, and if that is how the gods would reunite me with my mother, then this was an excellent way to join my mother. Instead of fleeing the monster I swam towards it. A monstrous mouth, full of fierce-looking teeth, easies able to swallow the entire Olafson clan , I included. I could not give up without a fight, but I unable to rotate to the second barrel before the Tyranno reached me. Something or someone caused a strange surge to engulf me, moving me enough to avoid the onrushing monster, allowing me to slide along its side. While all this was happening, I noticed an eerie white shadow deep below. Right now my main concern was getting the second barrel in position, twisting my body to get a shot at the Tyrannos. I rotated the second barrel in place and spun my body, just as the Tyranno Fin noticed it had not caught me, aiming, then firing by reflex and without a heartbeat to waste,. The Yellow mark was less than 20 meters away. The harpoon missed the yellow mark by at least two meters, the projectile still penetrated and exploded, wounding the beast but not mortally. The Tyranno, outweighing the Tri Halfer by at least 4 times, mad with pain circled me, the turbulences it product tossing me around like a small piece of seaweed causing me much distress as I was unable to become adequately oriented. Holding on to the gun with all my strength hoping to get another shot at the mark, with the last projectile. Again I saw the same strange, ghostly shadow shimmering in the far distance below me, something just a little lighter than the otherwise dark abyss. Somehow I managed to get out of the surge and rotate the third and last barrel in place. I swam as quickly as possible to its' side, again forcing the Tyranno to turn, exposing a yellow mark, thus allowing me the best possible shot. "Odin, let my aim be true!" I petitioned Odin, aimed and fired in the same movement. The Ultronit shaft plunges flew straight and true, deep into the mark. The fish completed the turn, lining up, and opened its maw. The harpoon, delaying a heartfelt moment exploded. The fish in its death throes still hit so powerfully I was tossed 20 or 30 meters. I swam back cautiously, but not enough, it hit me again this time with its snort, even this felt like a sub had run into me at full speed, causing me to almost opened my mouth. At the depth we were at that would have forced water into my lung with enough force to instantly drown me. Fortunately, I ground my teeth together keeping my mouth closed, while at least stopping my demise from drowning, I still had the Tyrannos problem to solve. That too was resolved as the Tyrannos slowly ascending to the surface. The white shadow disappeared into the deep dark abyss. As I debated my options, the bright lights of a Hunting sub came from the East just as I surfaced next to the floating Tyrannoses. The Sub surfaced as well, on its bow the light blue insignia of a Seagull bird. It was the time-honored old clan symbol of the Holmquist clan. Thou particularly friends of the Olafsons, but not an enemy and friendly towards the Ragnarssons. Two sturdy looking Vikings climbed to the bow, one wore the white robes and furs of an Elder. Against the wind and the splashing waves he yelled. "/////////////////////- Hail the mighty warrior, come aboard and be celebrated!" More men came on deck and then a second boat surfaced. It carried the three red crosses of the Adolpson clan. Also, a mighty and prominent member of the Ancient Clans. I was helped aboard, immediately knelt before the Elder and lowered my head as it was custom when at first you meet an Elder. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Rise Mighty One, one as you need never kneel. Are my old eyes deceiving me or are you still but a boy?" The other man wearing a clan chief chain around his neck bellowed. "It is Eric, the firstborn of that vile Isegrim, he is Olafson." Someone held a Drykkjarhorn under my nose, "Drink, tis thy right!" Completely confused by the sudden company of men here out in the ocean I took a curious drink. It was warm fish blood and tasted vile but given by me in the ancient Horn was a great honor, and to drink a sip from a first kill was as a unique tradition. Something not shunned in the presence of an Elder. The Holmquist clan Chief grabbed me by the underarm and nodded with a fierce grin under his massive red beard." Aye Erik of the Olafsons, I bid thee my arm in the greeting of warriors of equals. We hunted that Two Eighty for three days, it is a mighty and cunning bull. Stunned we witnessed your thrilling kill of the mammoth beast. Ages have passed since a true warrior has hunted the dangerous prey the ancient way, we feel honored having see it with our eye." The Elder said. "We believed we saw the Holy Albino Tyranno as well, at a great distance, however. The gods themselves have watched your fight and triumph themselves." The Holmquists clan chief also thinks they watched as the Albino speedily came toward me in the second spearing, then made an abrupt full turn, then depart just as quickly. The full turn he believes is what caused the violent turmoil the spun me away from the larger Tyranno. The Holmquists towed my Tyrannos to the Burg, I was certain almost everyone was up now as I realized the size of the crowd. Of course, the macabre shape of my father waiting in the center. The Holmquists had used Niflheim Radio to call ahead. Instead of elation, I feared what my father would do. He did not even look at me as he clasped hands with the other Chiefs and greeted the Elder. "Honored Goði, my Isle is blessed with thy presence. What problems did this failure I must call my son, causes? I shall, of course, punish him and lay open his hide." "Your hatred of your own son has even reached the Elders, you poor excuse of a father. Your son, Eric, has bestowed great honor upon the name Olafson today by slaying two Tyranno Fins the ancient way. It was witnessed by us, and we came to celebrate his deeds. He has earned the right to wear the helmet of the hunt. Surely, you do not object to this ancient tradition, Isegrim of the Olafsons?" Category:Events